


Give Blood, Save Lives

by baisexual_unicorn



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn
Summary: You keep seeing that ads: Give blood, save lives. Now you think it's about time you give back to the community, and you've got enough blood to spare for someone in need. Right?





	Give Blood, Save Lives

“Alright, dear, if you’ve finished filling out the paperwork, you can follow me back to the lab so we can do your blood work.”

You look up at the nurse and smile, handing her the manila folder containing your medical history and such. She takes it from you and flashes you a perfectly white grin, then walks towards the back of the waiting room, entering a code into the keypad lock so quickly you aren’t able to memorize the combination. Oh well. You follow her through the door, which slams closed behind you, the bang reverberating off the pasty white walls of the hallway. It’s lined with more heavy doors, all of which contain no windows and are so thick that no sound passes through them, making it impossible to tell what horrors might be happening on the other side.

The nurse takes you to the end of the hall and enters another code into the keypad, opening the door to reveal a large room that’s empty except for another door on the opposite end and a chair in the center. Its a metal chair, one that does not look very comfortable, and as you look over the wrist, ankle, and head restraints, the nurse grabs your arm to guide you to it.

“Please take a seat. The phlebotomist will be in shortly.”

And then she left. Now you’re all alone, but at least she didn’t strap you down. You follow her instructions and take a seat, flinching slightly at the cold feel of the metal. You look around the room and take in the sight of the bright, white walls, which are made more white by the large light in the ceiling. You attempt to look up at it, but it’s too bright and causes you to see stars.

Where is this guy? Or chick, you think to yourself. They better not make me wait more than ten minutes. You let out a heavy sigh, cursing the “no cell phones” rule that was plastered all over the front doors and lawn of the hospital.

You do get one thing, today, and that’s a short wait. The second door in the room opens, and in saunters a tall, pale man with his hair combed back and eyes gleaming red. This is new. You turn to get a better look at him, and notice that he’s rather attractive, despite his age. Damn, Daddy, you think with a smile. His features are extraordinarily geometrical, with cheekbones and a jawline that could cut through the steel doors trapping you here.

The phlebotomist crosses the room with your paperwork in his hands, deeply lost in the information you’ve provided. He doesn’t speak to you as he saunters up to you. He spends a few more silent moments looking over the papers, then sets them on a small table behind the chair that you hadn’t noticed before.

“So, you’re here for bloodwork?” the phlebotomist asked, finally making eye contact with you. The two ruby orbs burrow into your soul, setting your torso afire with a million emotions. Holy shit…

“Y-y-y-yeah, doc. Just need my blood checked. Make sure everything is a-okay.” You give the man a nervous smile, which he does not return.

“Of course. Well, you’re in luck. I’m the best in this field. I’ll have your samples and results in no time.” He gives you a good look up and down, letting a small smirk play at the corner of his lips. “From the outside, it doesn’t look like there’s any problems. But we’ll let the blood do the talking.”

The phlebotomist doesn’t waste any time grabbing his materials from his labcoat, and while you sit in the chair, waiting, you realize that he never introduced himself. You turn to ask, but he seems too engrossed in unraveling tubes and setting up vials.

“Sit back and relax. This will only take a moment.” The phlebotomist grins, revealing his own set of perfectly white…

Fangs?!

You blink a few times and rub your eyes, thinking you must have imagined the two elongated canines in the doctor’s mouth. Yea, you must’ve imagined it. There was no way this guy had fangs. Like some kind of vampire. And yet, the more you think about it, the more you start to feel a warmth in your groin.

The phlebotomist wastes no time at all in getting everything hooked together and in only a moment’s notice, he’s got the vein in your arm bulging out of your skin and the needle in deep. You watch as your blood flows through the rubber tube and into the blood bag, your eyes fixated on the thick red fluid rises to the top.

“Looks fine to me,” the doctor says, filling up the tiny vials with your blood.

“How can you tell?” you ask, somewhat frightened but mostly intrigued.

The phlebotomist looks back into your soul and raises a brow. “I’ve been working with blood for a long time, sweetheart. I know what bad blood looks like.”

Sweetheart… You could faint at the sound of that word being spoken by him. He’s so fascinating and wonderful. His eyes burn into you, his face forever engraved into your mind. You could have fantasies about him for the rest of your life, and you just might have to get off to the thought of him.

As you sit daydreaming, the doctor finishes taking your blood. He collects the bag and wraps everything up in the blink of an eye, then covers your tiny wound with a tiny bandage.

“Well, there you go. You’re all set. Now, I’m going to bring this to the lab and have them run it, check for any abnormalities. You, on the other hand, have just lost about three pints of blood, so you should stay here and rest a bit. I’ll have the nurse come back for you in about fifteen minutes.” He gives you one final grin, flashing those fangs again, then grabs the blood and leaves the room.

And now you’re certain you weren’t imagining his fangs. They were there. How…strange.

Oh well. You sink back into the metal chair and close your eyes for a bit. You can hear your heart working overtime to replace the blood you just lost, then you realize something else. Something disturbing.

You remember the phlebotomist saying that you’d lost about three pints of blood. That’s a lot. Usually they only take one pint. Your eyes shoot open at this thought, and you attempt to sit up, but you’re stuck. Without you even knowing, the phlebotomist had restrained you at the ankles and wrists. You can’t run. You can’t leave the chair. You’re trapped. For real.

You begin to hyperventilate, and as your breath quickens in your throat, you hear the door open behind you once more, and a different man with a different face and a different voice walks in. He’s wearing a labcoat and has a manila folder in his hands. He walks up to the chair and you catch a glimpse of the file, noticing that it has your name written on it. It’s your file.

“Okay, then, it says here that you’re in for blood work-”

The new doctor stops short when he sees you strapped to the chair, face paler than ever and covered in a cold sweat. And suddenly you realize that he’s your phlebotomist, and whoever was here before had stolen three pints of your blood.

You now think to yourself that the beautiful gentleman from before will be haunting your nightmares for many nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This vampire Rick is actually my Ricksona I created for roleplaying. Don't judge me.


End file.
